


close to you

by siluman_panda



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluman_panda/pseuds/siluman_panda
Summary: Balada antara Inaho dan tahanannya, Slaine Troyard. AU. OOC. Typo (s). Murni untuk senang-senang





	

**Author's Note:**

> Awas humor kampret dan ooc parah.

**Aldnoah Zero © A/Z Project, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama, A-1 Pictures, TROYCA.**

**AU. OOC. Boys Love.**

**This is my sense of humor, so here we go.**

**Dont like dont read**

* * *

 

 

 

Hari ini sangat cerah, dari pembawa acara ramalan cuaca di televisi tadi pagi.

Hari ini harusnya hari penuh berkah dengan menikmati kesendirian sambil menonton televisi dan menikmati camilan.

Hari ini harusnya baik-baik saja.

(Kalian baca itu? Seharusnya.)

_Mengapa seharusnya?_

Inaho hari ini datang berkunjung seperti kemarin-kemarin. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan, sih, bila Inaho bertamu tanpa pemberitahuan apa-apa. Biasanya pria itu menemaninya untuk sesekali ngobrol santai atau mengisi teka-teki silang di halaman belakang koran.

Hari ini cerah, tapi Slaine merasa dirinya bak kesamber gledek.

_Apa penyebabnya?_

"Coba ulangi perkataanmu, Tuan Kaizuka."

Inaho menghela nafas, sembari memraktekkan reka adegan beberapa detik lalu; menyodorkan sebuah buku komik bersampul sepasang pria yang saling berciuman.

"Untuk referensi."

"Referensi praktek cabulmu untukku?"

Slaine menatapnya bengis, terpaksa Inaho mengatakan tujuan sebenarnya ia kemari.

"Ya, kau tau, Slaine. UFE sedang dalam bahaya. Ada pihak yang berhasil meretas data tentang penelitian Aldnoah yang masih dirahasiakan dan belum sampai tahap uji coba. Aku khawatir itu akan disalahgunakan."

"Lantas?" Slaine menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kenapa aku?"

"Kami berencana menangkapnya di Beijing besok. Menurut hasil penyelidikan sementara, terduga sedang berada di sana."

"Aku menolak." Slaine mengembalikan doujin berlabel R18 itu kepada pemiliknya. "Aku tak mau jadi sasaran nafsu bejatmu di sana."

"Bejat katamu?" Inaho sedikit menekankan.

"Kalau bukan itu, lalu apa namanya? Lebih baik aku melihat penyiar cantik di televisi."

"Mungkin kau lupa siapa yang memasangkanmu tv di sini?"

Slaine nyaris lupa salah satu jasa Inaho untuk mengusir kebosanannya. Di dalam ruangannya ada tv, kulkas, dan sebuah kompor listrik kecil kalau-kalau ia lapar. Tak hanya itu, setiap hari kepala sipir membawakan koran untuknya agar tak jenuh.

 _Mampus aku_ , batin Slaine.

"Tapi tak begini." Slaine mencoba mencari alasan agar ia terbebas dari jeratan seorang Kaizuka Inaho.

"Kau mau apa? Akan kukabulkan semua permintaanmu bila kita berhasil." Inaho menyerah. Kalau dengan imbalan apapun, Slaine mungkin akan bersedia menjadi partnernya.

"Apapun?" Slaine mulai tertarik. Inaho mengangguk mantap. Yang penting ia bisa meyakinkan Slaine untuk ikut.

"Ya, aku akan ikut— kau pikir aku akan menjawab begitu?" Inaho agak terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi yang cukup drastis dari tahanannya.

"Kenapa? Ini bisa menguntungkanmu. Pihak UFE mungkin akan sedikit mengasihanimu."

"Aku tak butuh rasa kasihan dari mereka. Aku mau makan."

"Waow, sejak kapan kau rajin makan?" sindir Inaho. Slaine mendecih.

"Itu urusanku." daripada Slaine disuapi oleh lelaki itu.

Pernah suatu kali ia mengalaminya dan trauma. Kalau dengan cara normal tidak akan sampai seperti ini akibatnya.

Waktu itu Inaho mengikat seluruh tubuhnya dan memborgol kedua tangannya sambil curi-curi kesempatan sedikit meraba perutnya. Kurang ajar. Minta  ditampar.

Berbekal pengalaman itulah, Slaine berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk makan tepat waktu tiga kali sehari (toh stok makanannya banyak di kulkas) agar tidak lagi terjadi hal-hal tak diinginkan di masa mendatang.

"Ayolah, Slaine."

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"

"Karena aku sudah memasang tv, membelikan makanan dan kulkas untukmu selama dua tahun ini."

Slaine merotasi arah pandangannya. _Dasar lelaki perhitungan._

"Kau tak punya hak memaksaku." Slaine berujar.

"Tentu saja punya."

Inaho menunjukkan sebuah surat di depan mata pemuda berhelai pucat itu. Slaine terbeliak.

"Hah?! Sejak kapan kau membuat ini?!"

"Sejak kau ditahan, untuk jaga-jaga."

"Jaga-jaga bagaimana! Apa maksudnya menikah denganku?! Itu palsu, kan?!"

Masa' tertulis dengan jelas bahwa Inaho Kaizuka menikah dengan Slaine Troyard.

_Oh my majesty._

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa buat yang asli." tawar Inaho.

 _ **Idih**_.

"Dari sekian orang, kenapa aku?" Slaine pusing. Ada banyak pilihan dan mengapa harus ia?

"Mereka sudah mengetahui seluruh data identitas pekerja UFE. Dataku belum dimasukkan secara resmi, dan kau sepertinya berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini." Inaho memejamkan matanya. "Karena aku percaya padamu, Koumori."

Slaine tersedak marneng yang baru saja melintasi tenggorokannya.

"Namaku Slaine Troyard, maniak jeruk."

"Namaku Kaizuka Inaho." koreksi si helai cokelat gelap.

"Ya apapun itu. Jadi, kau tak khawatir aku muncul ke publik? Orang-orang akan membunuhku." Slaine mengatakan kebenaran. Mungkin Inaho sedang dalam mode sedeng atau memang berencana membunuhnya secara klandestin?

"Soal itu aku punya ide. Ayo kemas beberapa barangmu dan ikut ke rumahku."

"Aku benci kenapa kau selalu membuatku berhasil menyerah." ujung-ujungnya Slaine tetap kalah.

"Haruskah aku tertawa, Slaine?" Inaho sedikit tersenyum.

"Tidak, Inaho! Aku tak bisa membayangkan kau tertawa." Slaine menggelengkan kepala. Ugh, pasti _absurd_ sekali.

"Jadi selama ini kau diam-diam membayangkan aku? Oh, romantis, sayang."

_Astaga, Ya Tuhan._

"Perlu aku sumpal mulut laknatmu itu, Inaho?" ancam Slaine. Lelaki macam Inaho adalah tipe yang susah diatasi karena sekali debat pasti nyerocos sana sini tiada henti.

"Dengan bibirmu, aku rela."

_Ya Tuhan, tolong bunuh Slaine sekarang._

Slaine beranjak dari kursi. "Ayo kita selesaikan ini dan biarkan aku kembali ke sini dengan tenang."

Inaho tak menjawab. Slaine membawa beberapa setel pakaiannya dan mengikuti kemana Inaho berjalan. Lelaki itu membukakan pintu mobil yang berada di luar untuknya. Kemudian Inaho masuk ke kursi pengemudi.

"Kau serius akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanku?" Slaine mengingatkan janji Inaho.

"Tentu, Slaine. Kalau begitu ayo pergi."

Slaine dapat merasakan mobil yang ia naiki perlahan melaju ke depan. Dari sini ia dapat melihat bangunan tempat ia menghabiskan waktu sehari-hari. Dari balik kaca jendela mobil pula, Slaine melihat corak-corak awan di langit biru.

Biru yang menawan hati.

* * *

**Bersambung**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read
> 
> siluman panda


End file.
